


Roses are Red and Sometimes Blue

by devil



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was definitely not his color.  That's something Dist had decided long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are Red and Sometimes Blue

Blue was definitely not his color. That's something Dist had decided long ago. The closest he would ever get to wearing it was through shades of purple, and that was it. It made the current outfit a bit conflicting for him as he looked into the mirror. Gone was the usual black suit with purple decoration, the flower collar no where to be seen. It was replaced now with blues and golds in the form of a Malkuth military uniform. Even the man's hair was different, pulled up into a ponytail. The only thing that remained was his violet lipstick, something he was adamantly holding onto.

It was almost concerning to him as he tugged at the uniform, fixed his hair, trying to make sure everything was in place. The reflection in the mirror wasn't him, it was like it was someone else, someone who just resembled him, all though it seemed so vaguely familiar. This change wasn't by choice, if he could, the man would have went back to his usual dress in a heartbeat. However, it was part of his prison sentence. Or a shortening of it rather. If he helped the Malkuth military he was allowed some freedom and allowed to continue some of his research, which was much better than sitting alone in a prison cell. Of course, there was some more motivation, also. Promises of him being a happier person, which, although he wouldn't outright admit it, was something he desperately wanted. And so far it had been true. So maybe there was more to his nervousness than the color blue, like worry of messing this up.

Fixing his collar, tucking a stray hair behind the ear, Dist lets out a sigh before a loud squeak when he hears someone behind him.

"You look fine, Saphir."

Another squeak of surprise almost escapes him when he sees Jade standing in the doorway behind him. Heart pounding, a blush rises to the man's face, both out of embarrassment from being watched and because of the compliment. 

"Really?" Dist manages to find his voice, though it's somewhat shaky. Jade wasn't one to throw around compliments, especially not to him. To hear something like that was a surprise.

"Yes, of course. Anything looks better on you compared to that nonsense you usually wear, now quit dwaddling and hurry on now, we have work to do."

Not even waiting for him, Jade walks off. Dist takes a second to look back to the mirror, blush still on his face as he begins to smile, straightening his uniform one more time before going to follow after Jade.

Perhaps blue wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
